AK-47
:For similarly-named weapons, see AK-74 and AK-74u. The AK-47 is a Russian assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized , Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game, used by both Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is far superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other nearby targets, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is most effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 with an underslung GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds, the purpose of this is not known. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and a Suppressor. Equipping a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor, however, decreases its minimum damage to 20 - a great disadvantage in both Core and Hardcore modes. The AK-47 has the same amount of sway as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C. The AK-47 is a gun that performs well with no attachment as the RDS and Suppressor both limit its effectiveness. In Hardcore it kills in one hit against all enemies unless they are using Juggernaut (unless the player is using Stopping Power) or Last Stand, or those shot through cover. However, it loses this ability with a Suppressor or RDS attached. The AK-47 can accept Golden Camouflage once all of the Assault Rifle challenges are completed. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *ACOG *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Image:ak47_4.png|The AK-47 Image:ak47iron_4.png|Iron Sight Image:goldak.png|The Golden AK-47 with GP-25. mwgoldak.png|Golden AK-47 COD4AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Stats in game. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Campaign In the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', the AK-47 appears as one of the three assault rifles available in the game. It is available on all levels in the game. It is used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per round, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. The iron sights are more above the gun than in other console games, where the sight is dug in the gun. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47, like all other weapons, is available by default. This makes the AK-47 extremely effective due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), as it can be countered at long range by the more accurate M16 and M14, and the more powerful M1014 and MP5 at close ranges. Image:ak47_ds.png|The AK-47 Image:ak47iron_ds.png|Iron Sight Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, it is heavily modified and aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It is equipped with a beige colored polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount. The upper and lower hand-guards are replaced by a more modern hand-guard with an ergonomic pistol grip, polymer magazine, a modified crane stock, tritium iron sights, and a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake. The firing of the rifle sounds different than that of its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart due to the muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists and Russian Military still commonly use the AK-47, as well as the Brazilian Militia. Many of them appear to be mounted with ACOGs, GP-25 Grenade Launchers, or Red Dot Sights, but AK-47s with a Holographic Sight can be found in the levels "Exodus," "Of Their Own Accord" and "Wolverines!" An AK-47 with a Under-Barrel Shotgun can be found in the armory in "Loose Ends". Multiplayer In contrast to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle and weapon to be unlocked (at Commander, Rank 70). For this reason, the weapon is less commonly seen as most players tend to enter Prestige Mode. The AK-47 is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second for assault rifles at long range, and third at close range behind the F2000 and TAR-21, doing the same 40-30 damage, but having a slightly lower rate of fire and lower recoil. This makes the AK-47 useful at close, medium, and to an extent, long range. The TAR-21's higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK-47 at farther range, as the AK-47 has a little less recoil. However, this makes little difference, as most players tend to fire single shots or two or three round bursts when a target is at long range. Although the AK47 has low recoil, heavy visual recoil and (unless a Suppressor is equipped) muzzle flash is present, making staying on target at longer ranges difficult. The AK-47 is a unique assault rifle, in the way that when anything is attached (excluding an ACOG scope only, Bling with ACOG will still make it sway), idle sway is added, making it the only assault rifle to feature sway, other than those using Thermal. Going prone will reduce sway caused by adding attachments. The Shotgun attachment is almost useless due to the fact that the AK-47 excels in close range, and using an attachment which creates sway and has little usefulness is somewhat of a waste. Although the AK-47 features a muzzle brake/flash hider, it is simply for aesthetics, because when fired it still makes a flash; a Suppressor is a necessary attachment in order to remain hidden. When the Heartbeat Sensor is equipped, the top portion of the screen can be seen while aiming down the sight. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill with one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies that are using Painkiller, Last Stand, or Final Stand. This makes it have direct competition with the SCAR-H as well as the TAR-21, as these two also have the same damage. The AK-47 is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between the two. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Ak47 6.png|The AK-47 without any attachments. File:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|Iron Sight AK.rel.jpg|Reloading the AK-47 AK-47 + GP-25.jpg|AK-47 with GP-25 400px-CptMacTavishAk47.jpg|Soap runs with an AK-47 in "Cliffhanger". Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The AK47 looks very different compared to MW2 ''and to an extent, ''Call of Duty 4. The rifle has its wooden furniture, stock, and pistol grip, lacks a muzzle brake and has a different iron sights. It is seen frequently being carried by Viet Cong, NVA, and Soviet soldiers. It is found in all missions except for 4. Notable exclusions are "Operation 40" and "The Defector", where it is replaced by the FN FAL, and in "Rebirth" and "Redemption", where it is replaced by the AK74u. In "S.O.G." and "Payback", one can find an AK-47 with an attached Flamethrower. Multiplayer The AK47 is unlocked at level 38, costing the player . The rifle is a high-damage, fully-automatic weapon firing at a rate of 750 RPM, identical to the Commando's range and rate of fire. However, the AK47 has a slightly longer reload than the Commando. Its recoil has a predictable upwards pattern, resetting itself before the next shot. This can make it somewhat difficult to stay on target at medium to long range, but it is a devastating weapon at close to medium ranges. Its fire rate is moderate, yet the fact that most players burn through ammo make any of the magazine attachments help. The AK-47 is moderately popular gun online, especially on small to medium sized maps. Attachments thumb|300px|right|AK47 All Attachments Video *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope (PK-AV) *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies In the Zombie game modes, it is possible using the "give all" cheat to obtain a number of weapons, which includes an AK47. This version of the weapon, however, does little damage and has no firing sound. It also is featured in the poster for Call of The Dead. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. AK-47BOHQ.png|The AK47 AK47adsBO.jpg|Iron sights, note they are different from the other games' iron sights Bo ak47.jpg|Reloading the AK47. Note the empty magazine being inserted. Cocking an AK47, Black Ops.JPG|Cocking the AK47 AK47 with ACOG, 3rd Person AK47 with Dual Mags, Black Ops.JPG|AK47 with the Soviet ACOG Scope, with an AK47 with Dual Mags on the ground. AK-47 flamethrower.png|The flamethrower on the AK47 being fired BlackOpsTips2.jpg|AK-47 with dual mags and silencer Call of the dead advert.jpg|Notice the AK-47 in the poster. AK-47 FT.jpg|The AK47 w/ Flamethrower Attachment in Black Ops' Single Player Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The AK-47 makes its return in the DS version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The AK-47 resembles both Call of Duty 4's and the console version of Call of Duty: Black Ops's own AK-47. The AK-47 is the most common weapon in the campaign, as it appears in every mission, which means that the ammo would never be a problem. It has the standard 30 rounds magazine, high power and high recoil, low accuracy, and the iron-sights are somewhat difficult to use; adding a scope resolves the problem, and also changes the recoil magnifying it, but only upwards, making it somehow more controllable. A M203 grenade launcher can also be fitted on the AK-47. In Zombie mode, it can be found with or without the scope in the Mystery Boxes, though it's not a good weapon to use, for the high recoil, low accuracy, and low effectiveness on the zombies. In multiplayer it is pre-unlocked for the enemy faction, and 150 kills with it will unlock its scoped version. 100 headshots with any enemy weapon will unlock the grenade launcher for the AK-47. It is advised to use the perk nerves of steel to resolve the recoil. This makes the weapon more useful. Call-of-duty-black-ops-1.jpg|AK-47 on the DS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AK-47 makes its return to the series in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It appears to have the same finish as the AK-47 featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was first shown with other guns in the reveal trailer for Modern Warfare 3. File:AK47-MW3.png|The AK-47 in Modern Warfare 3 MW3 AK47.jpg|MW3's AK47. Image from Kotaku. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When the AK-47 does not have the GP-25 grenade launcher, the maximum amount of ammo the player can carry is 330 rounds (300 spare, 30 in magazine). When the GP-25 is ''equipped, the maximum amount of ammo changes from 330 rounds to 338 rounds (308 spare, 30 in magazine). *An instruction manual poster of the AKM, an upgrade of AK-47, can be seen in various campaign levels in Russia and in the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''multiplayer map Killhouse. *If a player swaps out their USP.45 for any of the following weapons in "All Ghillied Up": AK-47, G36C, P90SD , FIM-92 Stinger, RPG-7, on "One Shot, One Kill" an AK-47 will replace your USP .45. *The AK-47 that you may start out with in "One Shot, One Kill" kills in one shot. To prove this, the player can play through All Ghillied Up to obtain a weapon other than the starting pistol (except for the G3), which will give an AK-47 as a load-out weapon. This works with all enemies, but only works with that specific AK-47. Any other load-out weapon, or a different AK-47 will have normal damage. *The AK-47 is one of the only weapons that is more accurate in multiplayer that it is in singleplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 appears in almost every campaign mission with the exception of "No Russian", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". There is even one with a Red Dot Sight next to the entrance to the pit in "S.S.D.D.", although it cannot be used on the first run through the course. * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is called "AK-47 Grenadier," rather than "AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher" (the standard format for naming the other assault rifles equipped with grenade launchers, with the exception of the M4A1 and ACR. *An unusable leaf sight is added to the AK-47 when the GP-25 is equipped. This is the only weapon where leaf sights are added. *The serial number of the gun is 122874. *The AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 sports the same pick-up icon as the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In multiplayer, when the AK-47 has certain attachments, such as FMJ, the sound when the player knifes sounds different. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The colored AK-47 pickup icon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the first pickup icon in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be seen that is colored. It was later changed to no colors in the GamesCom "WMD" trailer. It is then colored and enhanced in the October GTTV single player trailer of the game. The pickup icon is now enhanced but no color in the finalized version of the game. *The AK-47 does not appear in Zombie mode, however it seems that it was originally going to feature in Zombie Mode, as it is still accessible by console commands on the PC. However, it is missing sounds for firing and reloading, hinting it may have been scrapped early in development. There is also an upgraded AK47, however it cannot be upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, it must be obtained by console. *Oddly, it did not appear in Call of the Dead, despite Michael Rooker being seen with one on the poster. *The AK-47 has a higher rate of fire in singleplayer compared to multiplayer for balancing reasons. *When equipped with the Extended Mags attachment, the AK-47 gains the standard magazine for the RPK. *The AK-47's serial number is 20923. *Sometimes in singleplayer an AK-47 can be found with most of the available attachments on it. However, it cannot be picked up. *There is a star engraved on the rear of the gun. *The AK-47, Commando and the Galil sound the same when suppressed. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *The AK-47 appears in a screenshot with a M203 grenade launcher, instead of the standard GP-25, presumably to save space. This is the first time it has ever been shown with an M203. es:AK-47 ru:АК-47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons